Fire And Ice
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: Axel and Eifa used to be best friends, until Axel turned into a ass that is."You know what?". "What?". "I hate you as much as I love you". AxelxOC Swearing and Violence, and maybe some blood


Chapter 1:Get A Room

"Honestly Axel, get a room would you?", I sighed, walking past the said being with my head down,him looking at me, his "girlfriend" still on the desk, her legs spread wide to show she had no underwear on. "It's my room, I'll do whatever the hell I want Eifa", he said, going back to his"hot make out session". "It's my room too", I mumbled, plopping onto my bed and opening a book. No, it wasn't about sex, it was about a girl who was ignored by everyone, and was trying her best to show everyone what she was really worth. As I read my book, the girl started making noises. After a while, I groaned and said,"Some people are trying to read here!". "Shut up Eifa", he said between kisses. "Don't make do something I really don't want to do", I warned. "What would that be?". I sighed, and in a purple puff of smoke, a needle appeared, glistening in the light. In a quick hand motion, I shot the needle at Axel's neck. "Ow-oh man, not a sleeping needle!", he slurred as he fell over onto his back. I looked at the girl, and another needle popped up. She jumped off the desk, grabbed her underwear, and shot out of the room. I grabbed Axel's arms, and dragged him to his bed, and put him on it somehow. When, I was done situating him, I rubbed the back of my neck, and walked back to my bed, and continued reading my book.

Axel P.O.V

When I woke up, my head was pounding. Then I remembered that Eifa shot me with one of her sleeping needles, the damn woman! I groaned, and sat up. "You're finally awake, I hear Eifa got you again for making out on her desk with another girl". "Shut up Roxas", I mumbled. "What was that?", he said, pretending he couldn't hear. "I said SHUT UP!", I yelled. "Ok, ok, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning". "ROxas, I will kick your ass to the moon and back if you don't shut the hell up!". "...Why are you such a ass?". "Because I am Roxas, and if you don't like it, you can shove it up your ass". "That is enough", I heard behind me. "And what makes you think you can tell me what to do Eifa?". "You used to be so much nicer and cooler, now you're just a ass who brings a random girl back to our house every night!". "Shut up!". "Make me!". I growled menacingly, but she stood her ground. SLAP! I couldn't even transfer what happened until after it happened. I slapped her across the face, and was moving toward her. "Axel!", Roxas growled. "Don't you touch her, or I'll kick the fuck out of you!". "Hn", I chuckled before grabbing her arm, and bending it back. Her scream filled the room. It made me feel like I was powerful. She kicked me in the face, and I crashed through the window, and onto the lawn. I jumped back up as she grabbed the window sill, and jumpe through the window, slamming her feet into my gut. I grunted as I was smashed into a tree. Eifa backflipped and landed next toRoxas, who had rushed outside. I stumbled forward a little.

"That's it little girl, I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born!", I yelled, summoning my weapons. She twirled around, and in two red and black spheres, two giant red fans with black wood and razor-sharp steel hidden between the papers appeared. She put one fan poiting at me while the two were still folded. "I've had enough of your sadistic games Axel, it's time someone taught you a lesson". I threw one of my chakrams at her. She unfolded her fans, and span around. The gust of wind sent my chakrams back at me. I caught them, and growled in fustration. She was a formidable apponent, in strategy and strength, as well as cunning and speed,she would be hard to defeat. 'Looks like I'll have to teleport if I even want a chance to get close to her', I thought to myself. I focused my energy, and teleported.

Eifa P.O.V

Dammit, he teleported! I hae to keep my wits about. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. When someone teleports, there is a slight change in the wind pattern of where they will end up. I focused all my energy, and felt a slight tug in the wind behind me. I span behind me, and put my fans up just in time to block Axel's attack. I ended the deadlock, and slashed down, and managed to get his shoulder. I grunted in pain, and jumped back. Now was my chance. I ran at him, when all of the sudden, someone stopped me.

It was...

Haha, cliff hangah! I might make another chapter, IF I get five reviews of this story! Mwahahahahaha*cough, gag*


End file.
